1. Field of the Invention
An energy conserver for use with a heating and air conditioning unit comprising a lock switch and thermostatic control unit to selectively control the operation of the heating and air conditioning unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in the hotel and motel industry guests adjust the heating and air conditioning unit to operate even in their absence from the room. As a result energy expended to heat or cool is often wastefully used.
Thus a means capable of controlling the operation of the heating and air conditioning unit in the absence of the guest would be useful in conserving energy. One such means would be to provide a lock type switch to control the operation. Examples of electric lock switches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,233 and 1,334,292. Unfortunately these disclosures fail to teach a means of fully controlling the room environment, particularly when the guest is absent from the room.